


The Haunting of Degrassi

by orphan_account



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Hauntings, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the month of October, weird things happen at Degrassi. This year spirits from the past visit their school, some for revenge and some to help their loves one get through troubled times. These are the encounters of those spirits and that of the students of Degrassi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of Degrassi

During the month of October, weird things happen at Degrassi. This year spirits from the past visit their school, some for revenge and some to help their loves one get through troubled times. These are the encounters of those spirits and that of the students of Degrassi. 

JT York: May 1989-November 2006:  
Campbell Saunders: 1997- May 8 2013  
Rick Murray: 1988- October 31 2004  
Adam Torres: 1996- August 2013

Every October, it seems as though Degrassi becomes frightening. Most of the students say that they can see the spirits of some of the students that died. Some of those include the violent spirit of Rick Murray. He was killed in one of the hallways in 2004. Some kids picked on him and he bought a gun to school. 

Others say that if you listen closely while you’re sitting in the JT Memorial, you can hear him calling out for the love of his life. There were rumors that her name was the last name he said before he died. 

And now two more spirits have joined the group of spirits that have made Degrassi their final resting place. Cam Saunders, a sophomore, Hockey player and good friend to all, a boy who took his own life. And Adam Torres. The younger brother of Drew Torres, a girl who identified with being a boy, a friend to anyone who was willing. Died in a car accident. 

Mike Dallas and Rick Murray: 

Mike Dallas has come a long way from where he was when he first came to Degrassi. He isn’t the same jerk that he was. He became kinder, more compassionate towards others. Everyone saw that. Well everyone who was alive any way. Rick Murray still haunted the halls of Degrassi where he perished. He never picks on the good kids but the ones that have been mean to others have told of incidents where they couldn’t breathe or a sudden gust of wind would blow through. Everyone knows that it’s Rick Murray, picking on the type of people that picked on him. 

“It’s non-sense.” Mike Dallas said as he and his best friend Drew Torres walked down the halls of Degrassi, not realizing that it was Rick’s hallway. 

“Come on Dallas. How do you explain all those things that have happened to all those jerks?” Drew asked. He was one of the few believers that believed the story of Rick.   
Dallas was a skeptic. 

“This school is old. It’s probably just the ventilation.” Dallas stopped in front of his locker. Drew stopped about a foot from him. 

“Dude. Do you know whose locker that is?” 

Dallas shook his head. 

“That’s Rick Murray’s locker.” 

Dallas rolled his eyes and proceeded to open it. Once he did a pair of yellow stained glasses fell out. Neither boy paid much attention to the glasses. 

 

Miles Hollingsworth III and JT York. 

Not all spirits are out for revenge. There are some that simply want to help others. JT York was one of those. There were incidents where couples would break up and if there seemed like hope still was there JT would intervene and help them out. He didn’t want what happened to him to happen to all other couples. He realized his love for Liberty Van Zandt at the last moment. He missed out. 

Yet, this one case in particular, the two were not yet an item. JT had been watching over Miles Hollingsworth III and the Maya Matlin since they returned from Paris. JT knew that the two of them were something special and he didn’t want them not to know it too. 

Tell her how you feel. Before it’s too late. 

Miles’s head jerked. He looked from side to side. Knowing that he was the only one in the parking lot, there couldn’t have been another person. 

Tell her. 

Drew Torres and Adam Torres 

Adam Torres was a friend to everyone. He liked everyone and mostly everyone liked him. He was a brother to Drew Torres. Someone who never saw him differently. The day that his brother died was the hardest day that he ever faced. Believing the stories about the spirits of Degrassi, Drew stayed at Adam’s locker and all his favorite   
places in hopes that his brother would visit him. He just had to have faith that Adam would chose this place. 

Cam Saunders and Maya Matlin

Cam Saunders only true love was one Maya Matlin. He loved her more than he loved anything. And she believed that too. But if Cam loved her so much, why did he take his own life rather than talk things out with her and try to get help? Maya has been mad at Cam since the day she found out that he died. And she’s even madder at herself than anything. She was always thinking that maybe if she saw the signs she could have helped him. But no, he took things into his own hands and ended his own life. 

“So, things between you and Miles seem to be picking up.” Katie Matlin said to her younger sister Katie while she was home for the weekend. Katie had stopped by   
Degrassi and was enjoying lunch with Maya. 

“I guess. He seems to be into me. I mean he did dump Zoe because of how she was treating me and he always seemed jealous when I was with other guys.” Maya   
explained as she played with the food on her tray. She flicked a berry that ended up near Miles. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile that she returned. 

“Oh, if he’s jealous then he’s totally into you.” Katie added. 

Maya looked back towards Miles. He was still watching her just as a gust of wind blew Miles’ drink onto him. That actually had been happening a lot lately. Sometimes   
Miles would be fine and then other times he would be a complete wreck. 

Don’t fall for his tricks. 

Maya jerked. The voice inside her head sounded a lot like Cam’s. Which was weird. None of those voices had been occurring until she got back to Degrassi.


End file.
